Expect the unexpected
by Robinsgirl92
Summary: She glows like the stars, yet something about this glow is more beautiful and different than all the other times. What surprises lie for the alien princess to reveal to her husband, the ex-boy wonder?


"Expecting the Unexpected"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, although a million of us wish we did. Ok on with the show.

***********************************Jump City*************************************

It's reaching 7p.m on a very breezy and starry night. In one particular house, a bubbly redhead was stirring about her kitchen awaiting her husband, while her raven-haired friend assisted her with the dinner.

" So…when did you find out?" the empath asked.

"This past glorious Monday. I was quite afraid at first but now I have the butter bugs in my belly," Starfire said with a giggle. The alien princess was glowing: literally and figuratively.

"If this news wasn't enough she'd blind us all," Raven thought.

Both girls worked together setting dishes and silverware by the two place settings in the dinning room. As time continued to fly by, Starfire began to set the candles, Raven placed the chocolate dipped strawberries in the fridge, and Beast Boy finally arrived with the Apple Cider.

"Honey! I'm here!" he called cheerily.

"You're late," raven answers dryly, but playfully. Beast boy walked over to her and kisses her quickly.

"Better late than never," he smiles, "So when does Rob get home?"

*********************************Gotham City**************************************

"Later Commissioner, I'll see you in the a.m."

Robin sighs of relief as he gets off his shift at the station. He walks out the door and suddenly feels the rush of the cool spring breeze hit his face.

"Damn," he thought," another hour and a half before I reach paradise."

The black haired, Blue- eyed officer started the ignition to his red Camaro, and was on his way after a hectic day. Little did he know that his day was going to be forever changed.

*********************************Back at Jump City*********************************

8:45p.m the clock read. The candles are running low, food has lost its heat and an emotional Starfire is fighting back tears.

"Ah Star, I'm sure he's backed up with things at work," said Beast Boy.

She turned to him and nodded. She understands her husband's work, why she feels extra emotional is plain baffling to her. She should know better. And in perfect timing, the red Camaro pulls up the driveway.

"Babe, quick. We have to split," said Beast Boy.

"Noo? You think?" she answered with a roll of her eyes. She grabs her hubby's hand and pulls him out the backdoor. She peeped her head back in, "uh…Good Luck?" she said and finally they were gone.

Starfire ran to reheat the food. He closed his car door, and sounded the alarm. She quickly aims to fix her hair and rid herself of the apron. He's walking towards the steps of the house. She rushes to the i-home dock and out comes the tune of "Come away with me," by Norah Jones. The lock turns and the door begins to creak open…..

"Robin! Oh how I missed you. How was work love? " She beamed at him. As the exhausted officer trudges through the door, he instantly starts to gain a smile at the sound of her voice. She closed the rest of the space with open arms and a warm embrace. 'Man, I missed her so much too,' he thought and came to realize.

"Sit here love I have made the feast for you," she says as she directs her husband to his chair. Once out of view, his mind was open to the environment: slow music, decorated table (more than usual), and the dwindling candles that were once long but now half way through. A wave of guilt hit as he thought of the effort Starfire took to make him an amazing dinner, and here he is walking through the door 45 minutes late.

"Awww Star…. I'm so sorry babe. I was a bit held up by traffic." She returned to the room.

"Please robin, do not be so worrisome. You're here now sweetheart….and your safe. That is what is of more importance," she caressed his face.

Both husband and wife sat down to enjoy their meals and talked about their days (with the exception of Starfire's surprise.)

As their dinner came to an end, Robin spoke up.

"That was really great star. Now I think it's time we call it a night." He begins to walk away.

"Uh Robin…" she was beginning to let the nerves get to her, " our dwelling has grew by two…uh two…legs? Oh I forgot," she finished after they reached the entrance of the bedroom.

He chuckled, "Star houses don't grow sweetie. Yes it is made by wood, but it doesn't mean…" he lost the last bit of air at the sight in front of him.

There in front of his crystal blue eyes were several interesting objects displayed on their king-sized bed: a wunzee of Robin's uniform placed smack at the center, accompanied by a baby rattle on one side and a bottle decorated with circus animals on the opposite side. Above these strangely new items, there was one gift in particular that made his heart skip a beat: the picture frame above the wunzee held the precious photo of his and Starfire's first child.

He starred in awe and shock for quite some time that Starfire was beginning to feel sad and worried that the results would be terrible. The tears began to form.

"Are you angry robin?" she asked with a knot in her throat.

His only response was the continuation of a blank stare. That is until he broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter. At that point she became scared and confused. 'Are the news of a baby supposed to be funny? Does he find this to be a joke?' she thought.

"You're silence and sudden outburst is really not the reaction I was expecting of such a joyous moment," he voice finally cracking and began to walk away. He immediately grabbed her arm with a gentle force and brought her into his arms for a big embrace and a loving kiss.

"Star you had meant to say that 'our home has grown by 2 FEET!'" he chuckled and she sniffled. "Ah sweetie you are so adorable. And this news…it's the best news I have ever received in my entire existence, aside from the Yes you gave me when I proposed to you."

"Oh robin, you scared the lights of day out of me. I thought you would have disapproved of the timing in comparison to mine. I am very ready," she said eagerly.

He cups her face and looks into her eyes.

"Babe, timing has nothing to do with a child. I mean I know you've heard people use the expression that they are not 'ready' to have kids, but in reality who is? It's an adventure of its own, and to be honest this day couldn't have come sooner," he said," and besides, we've faced other things more disturbing than that of a baby. We'll be fine."

Her eyes welled with tears of joy, at which point she giggled. Suddenly they were beginning to float.

Robin laughed, " I can't wait to see what powers he or she inherited the most. Can you imagine a kid with my agility?" (Poor teachers who ever had to deal with a ninja-like child. Good luck putting them in detention.)

"Or with my starbolts!," Starfire added.

The thought crossed their day dreaming minds as a picture of a child running around the house, climbing dangerous heights and blasting away during tantrums appeared before them.

"Oh boy," they both said. And the super couple lived through their 8 months in anticipation. When finally…..

"It's a girl!" said the doctor, " Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grayson."

Robin and Starfire then took their daughter into their arms and cherished the very moment that their lives changed, and for the better.

The End 3


End file.
